As commodities prices rise, metal thieves are increasingly targeting outdoor utility enclosures that contain copper and other metal wiring. Thus there is a need to better protect the utility enclosures against theft of its valuable contents.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.